


You won't believe what kind of demon Jaskier is!

by EllieStormfound



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Talk of sex, jaskier has fangs, jaskier has horns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieStormfound/pseuds/EllieStormfound
Summary: In which Geralt has to find out what the mysterios demon had done to the village women and how to reverse it before sending him back to whatever hell dimension he had crawled out of. But of course this does not go as planned as the demon reveals to maybe not being the bad guy here...
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 22
Kudos: 206





	You won't believe what kind of demon Jaskier is!

**Author's Note:**

> this is a bit sexier than my usual fics, but nothing too graphic.

“Tell me your name,” Geralt demanded in a dangerously calm voice.  
The witcher could smell a whiff of burnt flesh from where his silver blade pressed against the delicate skin of the demon’s throat, hard enough to dent but not pierce it. He knew the true name of the demon could have power over them but he was under no illusion that the demon would offer it that easily. 

And the fucking demon had the audacity to smile at him.  
Geralt increased the pressure of his sword tip slightly.

“Whoa, careful,” the demon said, “can’t answer your question if you cut my throat.”  
But Geralt did not move, eyeing the demon closely. Two twisted horns protruded from tousled brown hair and uncannily intensive blue eyes looked back at him. The demon had some kind of otherworldly...beauty to him. But otherwise he looked almost human. 

“You can call me...” the demon began, looking away from the witcher, eyes searching the ground. A moment later he smiled back up at Geralt, “Jaskier.”  
A single eyebrow raised, the witcher snorted, “buttercup?” With this sort of fake name Geralt would not be able to banish this cheeky bastard.  
The demon - Jaskier - just grinned at him. Geralt nearly rolled his eyes, but he schooled his face back into a blank expression. 

“What do you want?” he asked through gritted teeth, remembering why he was here: not to chat with the demon about his choice of fake names but to find out what he had done to the village women and how to reverse it before sending him back to whatever hell dimension he had crawled out of.  
“What have you done to the women?”  
Jaskier grinned lewdly and winked.

“You are sleeping with those women,” Geralt growled, no more confirmation needed, “did you also impregnate them?”  
The witcher knew that some demons did that. Their offspring from human women could help anchor them to this realm, giving them easy access. 

“Imp...of course I’m not impregnating them,” Jaskier said indignantly, and as an afterthought adding a moment later, “I am not ready to be a father.”  
Geralt growled, “don’t joke with me.”  
“I’m not joking,” Jaskier said, holding up his hands, “the women didn’t summon me to impregnate them.”

“The women summoned you?” Geralt asked, unbelieving, searching Jaskier’s face for any signs of lying and finding none. But that didn’t mean much with a demon.  
“Of course they summoned me,” Jaskier said, “why else would I be in this tiny village in the middle of nowhere?”  
Good point, Geralt thought but didn’t say it out loud. 

Instead he asked, “why did they summon you?”  
The demon tried to laugh, but it quickly turned into coughing. “I’ll tell you, when you remove this from my throat,” he said, pointing at the sword, “talking like this is rather unpleasant.”  
“You seem to talk just fine,” Geralt mumbled, but moved the blade a few centimeters away, still close enough to keep the demon in place, but not touching his skin anymore.  
Jaskier exhaled and smiled at Geralt. 

Carefully rubbing his burned skin at the throat, he said, “thank you, my dear witcher.”  
Geralt growled, “now tell me why the women summoned you.” He wanted to see where this was going.  
But of course did the demon not answer him directly. How he hated demons. 

“Do you know what kind of demon I am, witcher?” he asked in a velvety soft voice.  
Geralt looked him up and down.  
“The alderman said you are a demon of adultery and that you make the women frigid.”  
The demon laughed hollowly. “Yes, of course the old fucker said that,” Jaskier replied after a moment, sounding amused and pissed off at the same time.

“You can probably find me in the bestiary of yours,” he said, gesturing vaguely at Geralt, “under L: ‘demon of lust’.”  
Geralt just lifted a brow, “yes, I know about your funny little bestiaries,” Jaskier went on,” you aren’t the first witcher I’ve met.” His unearthly blue eyes sparkled and he winked at Geralt. The fucker actually winked at him.

“Come to the point,” he growled, silver sword still pointed at his throat.  
Jaskier laughed again as if they were having a casual chat amongst friends and not an interrogation at swordpoint. And of course - the demon did not ‘come to the point’. The bastard really liked to hear himself talk.

“One of the women found a text with instructions how to summon me and she and a few of her friends made a nice little ritual and poof - here I was. They snatched me right out of a delightful little orgy in Novigrad...”

Geralt lifted his brows and tilted his head slightly.  
“These lovely women, my dear witcher, summoned me,” Jaskier said, lifting his index finger in emphasis, “because their useless husbands do not satisfy them.”

Geralt huffed and asked with a smirk, “so that is what they wanted you to do? Satisfy them?”

“Yes,” Jaskier said, smiling, “they wanted me to fuck them silly, introduce them to the wonders of the orgasm. And that is what I did.” He had a dreamy look on his face, eyes glazed over as if he was thinking back to said fucking. 

After a moment he shook his head, focusing on Geralt again and continued, “I also showed them how to…” he wiggled his fingers, “pleasure themselves. I don’t plan to stay longer than strictly necessary and didn’t want to leave them….wanting.”  
“So you fucked them and showed them how to...masturbate?” This was getting more and more ridiculous.

“Yes, most of these poor women never really touched themself,” Jaskier said, shaking his head, and with audible anger in his voice he continued, “this bastard of a priest told them that their hands would fall off if they touched their own body in that way, that only their husbands were allowed to touch them ’down there’.” The demon pointed towards his own crotch as he said the last two words. 

“The alderman - do you know what his wife told me?” the demon went on, head tilted and watching Geralt closely, “she told me that when her husband fucks her, it feels like he is just using her body to pleasure himself and that he is convinced that women are simply not able to get any pleasure from sex.” Jaskier shook his head.  
“But don’t get me wrong,” he continued, “their husbands are not all bad. A bit more marital communication, actually listening to their wives and chasing away the dreadful priest and most of them can be happy in bed together…”

“And what did those women give you for...your services?” Geralt asked a moment later.  
The demon furrowed his brows. “What do you mean?”  
“Demons usually demand payment from their… victims,” Geralt clarified. 

The demon put his hands on his hips and opened his mouth, blinking a few times before he said, “victims? They summoned me, if anyone is the victim here, it’s me!”  
Geralt huffed and said, “did you get their souls? Ten years of their lives? Their firstborn?”  
Jaskier shook his head. “Why would I want that? I got amazing sex and I got to show them how to satiate their own lust. There is nothing more to want.”

They both whipped their heads to the side as they heard hurried footsteps rushing through the forest towards them. A moment later they saw the figure of a woman and a moment after they heard her screaming, “stop, master witcher, don’t hurt him.”

Geralt still pointed the sword at Jaskier’s throat when the woman came to a halt next to them, breathing heavily. Three deep in- and exhales later she raised herself to her full height, looked Geralt firm in the eyes and said, “please don’t kill him, he did not hurt any of us.” The woman laid her hand on Jaskier’s shoulder who grinned at her.

“Hello, Kasia,” he said in his velvety voice and the woman smiled back brightly.  
Geralt coughed to get their attention back.  
“Are you one of the women from the village?” he asked, pointing in the general direction of said village.  
“Yes!” she replied, still a bit out of breath, “I sneaked out of the house as I heard Lukas, my husband, talk to our neighbor about hiring a witcher to kill him.”  
She tried to squeeze herself between Jaskier and the blade, but the demon carefully grabbed her arm to stop her. 

“Do you believe me now, witcher?” Jaskier asked.

Geralt shook his head, more to clear his thoughts and school his features back to an unreadable expression than to deny what Jaskier had asked. 

“He did not hurt you?” Geralt asked the woman, “did not do anything against your will?”  
“No,” Kasia said urgently, “he only did what we asked him to do and it was really...hmmm….nice,” she ended in a dreamy voice. 

Geralt watched Jaskier closely for another moment longer before he slowly lowered his sword and took a few steps back. Kasia exhaled loudly and hugged the demon. Jaskier patted her on the back and whispered something in her ear that made her giggle.

“Okay, I will head back before Lukas will notice I’m gone,” she said. With a bow to Geralt she made her way back towards the village. 

Geralt sheathed his sword and he and Jaskier stood silent for a while, eyeing each other.

Geralt was the first one to break the silence.  
“Is that your true form?” he asked. A lot of demons were able to shapeshift and it would explain why the few men who had a glimpse of the demon had given him wildly contradictory descriptions.

“I can take many forms,” Jaskier said, stretching his arms wide, “I shape my appearance to the pleasure of my partner. I can be a man, a woman and anyone in between or outside of that…”  
He was smiling softly at Geralt and continued, “for some of the women here it was quite unexpected to find out that they weren’t actually interested in men...And one woman wasn’t interested in sex at all. We had a lovely evening, drank a bottle of wine and played gwent.”

“So this is the form your last partner desired? This Kasia?” Geralt asked after a moment, still eyeing him closely. Now that he was standing a few steps away he had a better view of the demon. His pale cheeks were flushed a shade of pink that matched his plush lips. And he either had the darkest lashes Geralt had ever seen or he used kohl to highlight their unearthly blue color. His black shirt clung tightly to his broad shoulders, dark chest hair peeking out the loosely laced front and his high waisted trousers accentuating his slim waist.

“No, darling,” Jaskier said, licking his lips and taking a step towards him, “this form is all for you.” He was moving his hands up and down his body in a presentation. Geralt didn’t know why his heartbeat suddenly picked up and his hands got clammy.  
“You’ve got good taste, I must admit,” Jaskier said, slowly turning around and swinging his hips. 

“What…?” Geralt asked. He had a hard time keeping his pupils from dilating. As Jaskier turned Geralt could see that the high waisted trousers not only accentuated his waist but also his round…  
“Are you enjoying what you see, witcher?” Jaskier purred.

Geralt coughed and blinked before regaining his composure. Jaskier just smirked and took another step towards the witcher.

“So the alderman will not pay you,” Jaskier said suddenly. Geralt hummed in confirmation. Jaskier licked his lips and Geralt’s eyes followed the tip of his tongue. 

He shook his head and growled but made no attempt to step away, “are you using your powers on me?”  
Jaskier shook his head, “that is not how I work, darling, I cannot force anyone to do anything they don’t want to.”

A heartbeat later he stood only a breath away from Geralt.  
“What I can do is offer something you desire. But it is completely your choice if you take it.”

“And,” Geralt asked in a hoarse voice, “what do you want?”  
Jaskier smiled, looking hungrily at Geralt’s lips.  
“I wouldn’t be here if I wouldn't want you.”

The demon lifted his hand slowly, stroked a rogue strand of his white hair behind Geralt’s ear and said softly, “so what do you say?”

Geralt swallowed, still not moving away. He could feel Jaskier’s breath on his face, so close was the demon. 

“You could have overpowered me at any time, couldn’t you?” Geralt asked, “even with my silver sword at your throat?”  
Jaskier just smiled and nodded.  
“Why didn’t you?” Geralt asked, breathless.  
“Because you like to be in control, don’t you?” the demon purred, his index finger stroking down Geralt’s chest.

And with a motion too quick even for Geralt, Jaskier had stepped behind him, captured both of his wrists in his surprisingly strong hands and pushed Geralt's chest against a tree, holding him securely in place. Geralt wiggled around but found that the demon was surprisingly strong. But somehow he wasn’t afraid. 

Jaskier’s grip was firm but gentle.  
“But sometimes,” he whispered in Geralt’s ear, tickling the sensitive skin there with his hot breath, “it is nice to let go and let someone else take over, isn’t it?”  
Geralt shuddered and leaned back into Jaskier’s warm body. 

“So you want to play with me, witcher?” Jaskier breathed against his ear.  
“Yes,” Geralt said before he felt hot lips pressed to his neck kissing a trail from his ear to his shoulder.  
A heartbeat later his breath caught in his throat as he felt Jaskier open his mouth to press sharp canines against the soft skin of his neck, hard enough to dent but not pierce it and he groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment to let me know what you think!


End file.
